bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Mandy Webster
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | cross = | years = | first = February 27, 1998 | last = | family = | alias = Zulay | born = | died = | residence = | occupation = Journalist (Current) Former Porn star, Waitress, model, Weather girl | spouse = Jeremy Mitchell (1999–2002) B.D. Hawkins (2002–08) Brian Vaughn (2009–10, 2011–12) | romances = Jay Rodriguez Nicholas Grayson | father = Lorenzo Santos | mother = Lexie Carver | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = Enzo Santos | halfsisters = Adriana Santos | sons = | daughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | uncles = | aunts = | nephews = | nieces = | cousins = | relatives = }} April Dawson (previously Mitchell and Hawkins) Storylines 1992–93 * April 6, 1992 to January 15, 1993 1998–2006 In February 1998, Terence Grayson takes a photography job at a local production studio in Jericho City and he is shocked to learn that he will be shooting adult films stars. On February 27, he meets one of the actresses, Zulay who takes a liking to him. Terence walks in on Zulay's boyfriend Jay abusing her and he chases the guy off and offers to let her stay at his penthouse. Zulay gets upset when she discovers Terence snooping through her belongings and she wants to leave. He explains that he is trying to get her job and needed to find her information for the application. Zulay says she can fill an application on her own and checks into a motel room. Zulay, whose real name is Gabi bumps into Terence again on her first day as a waitress at a local diner. Terence wonders if she has ever thought about fashion modeling and she immediately rejects the notion. Later, Gabi gets into a confrontation with one of the customers at the diner and ends up getting fired. Terence learns she is out of a job again and talks her into take a modeling gig at his family's cosmetics company where he interns as a photographer. Gabi shows up to her first photo shoot and blows away the competition and gets a callback from Vivian, Terence's aunt. However, the next photo shoot goes awry when Terence introduces her to his twin sister, Nikki, the same woman from the diner. Terence plays referee between the two women as they go at one another's throats. Gabi later discovers she is pregnant with Jay's child and suffers of a miscarriage after collapsing during a long photo shoot. Terence comforts her and they start dating in July 1998 only for Jay to resurface and start causing trouble. Gabi starts paying him off to keep him at bay until Nikki discovers her and tips off Terence. Terence demands to know why she is paying Jay and she reveals that she owes him $500, 000. Terence breaks up with her for lying but also has Jay arrested for harassment. Gabi and Terence later reunite as she attracts the attention of Nikki's ex-boyfriend, Jeremy Mitchell who tries to seduce her. At the same time, Nina Queen starts pursuing Terence on Nikki's behalf. In 1999, Nikki manages to get Gabi fired from her modeling job when she publishes Gabi's nude pictures from her porn career leaving Gabi devastated and Terence furious. Jeremy offers her a job as a secretary and she reluctantly takes the job. Jeremy's mother Cassie later offer Gabi $5, 000, 000 to marry Jeremy and help him get custody of his and Nikki's son, Trey but she refuses and admits her love for Terence and they later become engaged. Gabi comes home to her apartment to find it destroyed with a note from Jay. Knowing she needs to get out of town, Gabi agrees to go on a last minute business trip with Jeremy to Las Vegas. Terence later surprises her and Jay follows and kidnaps him threatening to kill him unless she gives him a check for a million dollars immediately. She secretly pawns her engagement ring to convince Jay to hold off. Thinking she has no other choice, Gabi marries Jeremy and he gives her a check. Gabi pays Jay and he disappears but she is too ashamed to confront Terence and she convinces Jeremy to immediately take her on a honeymoon. The duo returns a few weeks later and take custody of Trey much to Nikki's dismay. Gabi is forced to explain herself to a drunken Terence and he dumps her. 2008– References External links